Amor De Engaño
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: El odio es un sentimiento tan fuerte, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puede transformar en otro con igual potencia: el amor.


N/A: Shin Seiki Evangelion pertenece a GAINAX. Gracias a Nai-chan y a Clari- chan por decirme que el cuento estaba bárbaro. Las re-quiero!!  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** ~**~**~**~  
  
"¡Baka Touji!" gritó Asuka cuando éste casi se cae sobre ella en el colegio "¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? Explícame la fórmula, nadie te ha podido superar jamás"  
  
Touji se sonrojó de ira al escuchar este último insulto, nuevo en el repertorio que la pelirroja usaba diariamente para molestar al muchacho. Este, indignado, le contestó con igual fuerza. "¿En serio? Que raro, creo que tu me la has pasado esa vez que te sentaste junto a mí porque habías dicho que querías ser mi amiga"  
  
Asuka lo miró con una mirada maliciosa mientras su mente trabajaba a toda máquina para buscar una contestación adecuada. De repente, en sus ojos hubo una chispa rencorosa al recordar el incidente mencionado por su 'oponente'. "Si mal no recuerdo, yo me tuve que sentar allí, muy a pesar mío, por órdenes del profesor. Además, lo tuve que hacer, sino la broma no hubiera funcionado. Pero creo que quedaste lindo luego de que tu hermosa lapicera tinta explotara, ¿no?"  
  
Al recordar la humillación de ese día, Touji se le acercó peligrosamente, pero Kensuke y Shinji lo agarraron de los brazos, para que no se le tire encima a la muchacha. Sin embargo, ésta ni se inmutó. Previendo lo que pasaría si los otros dos chicos no eran capaces de sujetar al chico, decidió reírse de él y desaparecer de escena.  
  
Hikari, que estaba observando la escena sin saber a quién ayudar, se fue corriendo detrás de su compañera. Estaba segura de que los demás se harían cargo del chico, pero como Asuka no tenía otras amigas, sintió que era su deber ayudarla.  
  
Por su parte, Shinji no tenía muy claro sobre quién tenía la razón, ni mucho menos a quién ayudar. Touji era su mejor amigo además de Kensuke, lo sabía, pero también era consiente de que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Lo que lo hizo decidir de qué lado estaba, fue que si no sujetaba a Touji, ese día iba a haber sangre.  
  
Como habrán notado, Touji Suzuhara y Asuka Langley Souryuu se odian a muerte. Cuando ella llegó junto al EVA-02, en la flota del Pacífico, un viento dejó al descubierto parte de su ropa íntima; al ver que Shinji, Kensuke y Touji estaban allí, les pegó una cachetada, como precio por el espectáculo. Como vuelto, Touji se bajó los pantalones, lo que enojó a la recién llegada, e hizo que le pegue otra cachetada.  
  
A partir de ese día, no se pueden ni ver. Se desprecian, se aborrecen, se odian mutuamente con un odio inmenso. Pero como dicen, el odio es un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan confuso, que rápidamente puede cambiar a amor. Increíblemente, esto pasó con ellos.  
  
Asuka estaba con Hikari en la plaza cerca del colegio. Estaban discutiendo sobre cosas del colegio, sin importancia. De repente, un auto color verde estaciona cerca de donde estaban sentadas las muchachas. Asuka lo mira sin saber que Hikari sonríe y se acerca a la ventanilla delantera. Esta se baja, y deja ver el rostro de una mujer de unos cuarenta años, más o menos, que se dirige a Hikari. "¿Cómo estás, hija?" Hikari le responde con un beso en la mejilla "Muy bien, mamá. Mira, ella es Asuka. ¡Ven aquí, Asuka, te quiero presentar a mi madre!"  
  
La muchacha pelirroja se acerca tímidamente, a saludar a la madre de Hikari. Luego de saludarla, la chica se sube al auto y se va con su madre, despidiéndose de su amiga con un gesto con la mano.  
  
Al quedar sola, Asuka se vuelve a sentar en el banco donde estaba hace unos minutos atrás. Piensa en la mujer que acababa de conocer, y se imaginó cómo era su propia madre. Al recordar esto, siente envidia por Hikari, porque ella tenía madre. ¿Por qué ella no tenía una también? Por culpa del estúpido EVA-02. Porque el alma de su madre estaba encerrado en su estúpida y patética muñeca. En la muñeca que ella siempre admiraba. No era lo mismo tener una madre de carne y hueso, con quien poder jugar y abrazar; no es lo mismo tener el alma de su madre nada más, sin poder verle la cara, sin poder hablarle.  
  
Todos estos pensamientos fueron acompañados por unas débiles lágrimas. Al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, se las sacó con fuerza. "¡Yo le prometí a mamá que nunca volvería a llorar!" exclamó en voz alta, pero al volver a pronunciar esa palabra, cayeron más, y esta vez simplemente se resignó. "Pero yo no tengo mamá. De nada sirve esa promesa ahora" y siguió llorando.  
  
"No llores" le dijo una voz cálida, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. La voz era masculina, era la voz de la única persona que nunca creería que la vendría a consolar. Se dio vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz, cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho era Touji. "Insúltame, pégame, has lo que quieras.pero no llores, por favor.no resisto" le dijo el chico.  
  
Instantáneamente, Asuka se levantó, para quedar cara a cara con Touji. Lo miró, y acercó sus labios a los de él. Él contestó este 'atrevimiento' besándola también. El beso que en este momento estaban compartiendo era por primera vez sincero, sin rencor, ni bromas. Por primera vez estaban aceptando que lo que sentían no era odio, sino amor.  
  
Cuando terminaron de besarse, Asuka lo miró a los ojos. "Touji-kun.yo.no quería.fue sin querer". Por primera vez en su vida, no le venían las palabras a la boca. No era que no sabía que decir, sino que no estaba segura de qué decir. "No, si yo." empezó a decir el muchacho, obviamente con el mismo problema. Pero a diferencia de la otra persona, sabía claramente qué decir. "Asuka-chan.aunque no lo quiera aceptar.aunque vos me insultes por eso.te quería decir que desde que llegaste.yo.¡diablos, yo te amo!" dijo de una buena vez, y bajó la mirada.  
  
Sin embargo, la chica sonrió y le acarició la cara con la mano al tiempo que le decía "Sí. aunque mi mente no lo quiera aceptar.mi corazón me lo dice a gritos.Touji-kun.yo también te amo"  
  
Él simplemente no le podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Asuka Langley Souryuu, la única que le había insultado más veces, estaba enamorada de él? Esto no tenía sentido. Él debía odiarla, por cómo lo había tratado, no amarla.  
  
Y ella no estaba pensando algo diferente. ¿Touji Suzuhara, el chico que había visto su ropa interior, y le había mostrado sus "partes interiores", estaba enamorado de ella? Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Ella debía aborrecerlo, no necesitarlo.  
  
Pero el amor es más fuerte, y no le importa lo que piense la cabeza. Entonces ellos decidieron seguir con su amor, porque no es algo que se pueda decidir. El amor llega y se instala en unos corazones, por más que se lo intente, no se puede sacar; menos, si es amor de verdad. Y parecía que eso era lo que ellos tenían.  
  
Empezaron a salir, primero en secreto. Lo hacían así porque todavía no estaban seguros si lo suyo era serio o qué, pero también no lo decían en público porque sino muchos amigos suyos saldrían lastimados, empezando por Shinji y Hikari. Pero llegó un momento que ya no lo podían ocultar más, y se lo decían a cuanto chico o chica pasaba por ahí.  
  
Pero la felicidad no duró para siempre. Cuando Touji fue a visitar a su hermana al hospital, la que fue herida durante la batalla contra el 3er Angel, no pudo evitar pensar que su novia manejaba el mismo estilo de robot que el que le hizo eso. Entonces, por mucho tiempo, se mostró distante con Asuka, sin saber si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Y la chica no estaba contenta por eso. Le preguntaba constantemente qué diablos le pasaba, pero él respondía negativamente. Asuka decidió preguntarle a sus amigos, pero ninguno sabía.  
  
Pasaba el tiempo, y Asuka sin tener noticias de Touji. Un día, Asuka estaba caminando por la calle -había ido a comprar cerveza para Misato- y ve a dos chicos abrazándose en la puerta de una casa. ¡Qué romántico! piensa Asuka, y se acerca para ver más de cerca a los enamorados. Pero la sorpresa y el disgusto se lo llevó, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica era Rei.y el chico era Touji.  
  
Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules, pero se las secó rápidamente. No voy a llorar por ese bastardo, no se lo merece, se dijo a sí misma, pero esta vez, no lo podía controlar. Saladas gotas cayeron otra vez desde sus ojos, pasando por su mejilla, llegaron a su boca. Tuvo que contenerse de salir corriendo a pegar a Touji; sin embargo, el esfuerzo lo usó para volver corriendo a su casa.  
  
Cuando llegó, se encerró en su cuarto, esquivando a Misato que le reclamaba la cerveza. Lo hizo corriendo para que ninguno de los otros habitantes de la casa se enteren de que estaba llorando, pero Shinji alcanzó a ver unos puntos brillantes en la cara de Asuka. Sabiendo de antemano lo que sucedía, se dispuso a llamar a Touji.  
  
Mientras tanto, en el lugar de los hechos, Touji se estaba separando de Rei. "Me tenías preocupado", le dijo. "Como empezaste a faltar al colegio desde que nos separamos, pensé que te habías tomado la ruptura muy, digamos, demasiado a pecho".  
  
Rei le sonrió y le agradeció por su preocupación. "Gracias por haber venido hasta acá, pero no hacía falta. Es verdad, lo admito, estuve deprimida unos días, pero la verdad es que estoy un poco enferma, por eso falté. Ahora.supongo que querrás irte, para encontrarte con tu nueva novia. Gracias otra vez, y hasta luego", dijo Rei, y cerró la puerta de su departamento.  
  
Touji empezó a vagar por ahí, pensando en Rei, preguntándose cómo se había creído que la amaba, cuando sólo buscaba a alguien para sacarse de la cabeza a Asuka, preguntándose cómo había creído que la odiaba, cuando solamente era un pretexto para sentir algo fuerte por ella.  
  
Al otro día, en la escuela, Asuka había faltado al colegio. Ella le había dicho a Hikari y a Shinji que se sentía mal, que estaba enferma. Pero la verdad, era que sentía mal en serio, por lo que había visto la noche anterior. Lo que Touji le había hecho le había dolido mucho. Encima, ¡justo con la niña modelo, la chica quién Asuka más odiaba!  
  
¿Habrá sido una venganza por todas las veces que lo molesté y lo humillé? Seguro.y como yo no soy lo suficiente madura.buscó a otra más perfecta todavía que yo.Pero igual.no tiene derecho alguno a lo que me hizo.pero ya me las va a pagar.nadie se burla de Asuka Langley Souryuu y tiene las agallas de seguir molestando.  
  
En el colegio, Touji estuvo preocupado por Asuka. El último día que se habían visto, la chica no mostraba síntomas de enfermedad. ¿Habrá sido algo grave? Decidió pasar por su casa después de clases. Pero eso no fue necesario, puesto que Asuka fue a buscar a Shinji al colegio.  
  
"Asuka.no necesito que me vengan a buscar.estoy lo bastante grande, ¿no te parece?" dijo Shinji incómodo.  
  
"Ya sé que eres grande, y maduro también.pero quería verte, te extrañaba" dijo Asuka, provocadora.  
  
"Asuka.¿cómo estás?" le dijo Touji, alegre, al verla sana y salva. "Me había preocupado por ti"  
  
A su vez, la chica, se mostró fría, no como se había mostrado con Shinji. "Estoy bien, ¿ok?"  
  
Cuando Hikari pasó por allí, Asuka la llamó. "¡Hikari! Te quiero contar algo" dijo, en voz alta, para que todos los que estaban cerca escucharan. "Te aviso que te gané la apuesta. Estoy saliendo con Touji Suzuhara. ¿Tan duro como parecía? Conmigo.un cachorrito" dijo, con voz triunfadora.  
  
Cuando se disponía a ir, Touji la llamó. "Quiero hablar contigo"  
  
"¿Qué, Touji?" le dijo, "¿No ves que era todo mentira?", mintió. La verdad es que no era mentira, pero se tenía que vengar de Touji por haberle engañado.  
  
"¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer una chiquilinada como esa? Pensé que habías cambiado y reflexionado"  
  
Ahora la chica se había enojado en serio. Touji le había pegado donde más le dolía. En su orgullo. "Si sabías que yo era una chiquilina, ¿por qué decidiste salir conmigo?"  
  
"Porque." empezó a decir Touji. No sabía que contestarle. "Es que nunca había salido con una chica tan hueca como tú, quería ver qué se siente"  
  
Asuka le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y se fue por la esquina. Shinji, lo miró con desconfianza, sin saber quién mentía y quién decía la verdad. En cambio de la otra vez, esta vez se fue detrás de la muchacha -pues igual tenía que llegar a su casa.  
  
Al llegar a la esquina, la alcanzó. La agarró del brazo, parándola. A él no le había caído bien el hecho de que ellos estén saliendo, pero tampoco quería que se lastimen por algo que obviamente era mentira.  
  
"Asuka, espera" le dijo  
  
"¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ver ni hablar a nadie! ¡Déjame ir!" protestaba la muchacha.  
  
"De ninguna manera, no hasta que no me expliques lo que acaba de ocurrir"  
  
Asuka intentó derribarlo, como siempre lo había hecho, pero él se resistió y la sujetó con una fuerza que nunca antes había mostrado. Ya sin fuerzas, se dejó caer al suelo, llorando.  
  
"Lo hice.para vengarme de él."  
  
"Pero, ¿por qué? Si él te ama con todo su cuerpo y alma.¿de qué te querrías vengar?"  
  
"¡Mentira! Como yo no soy suficiente para él.se buscó a alguien más perfecta.a la niña modelo"  
  
"¿A Ayanami?" rió Shinji "Lo de Rei ya pasó, él admitió que la quería, pero como amigos, nada más"  
  
"¿En serio?" dijo Asuka, con una mezcla de ironía y resentimiento "¿Y por qué la abrazaba? ¿Es la nueva moda en materia de amigos?"  
  
"¿Abrazo.?" se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de recordar de qué estaba hablando. "¡Ah sí! ¿Tú dices ayer, cuando fuiste a comprar cerveza?"  
  
La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza, con la esperanza de que lo que había visto era mentira. Pero yo no estoy ciega.eran ellos dos.  
  
"Lo que pasó es que.te has dado cuenta que Rei ha estado faltando a clases últimamente, ¿no? Bueno, la cosa fue que Touji se había preocupado por ella, pensó que ella se había tomado demasiado a pecho su separación. Entonces la fue a visitar. Y es una costumbre suya la de abrazar a la gente. Puedes confiar en mí. No hay nada entre ellos"  
  
¿Será verdad lo que me está diciendo? Por un lado quiero creerle, porque lo necesito. Pero por otro lado, todavía sigo enojada con él.  
  
"En serio", le dijo Shinji, levantándole la cara con la mano, "Él te ama como a nada en el mundo, daría cualquier cosa con tal de no perderte. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo.están hechos el uno para el otro"  
  
Asuka sonrió, y por un momento le creyó, pero las palabras volvieron a su mente: Es que nunca había salido con una chica tan hueca como tú, quería ver qué se siente.  
  
"¡Es mentira que me ama! ¡Él mismo admitió que lo hizo para ver que se siente salir con alguien TAN hueca como yo!"  
  
De la cara de Shinji se borró todo tipo de confianza en sí mismo. Parecía que de eso no sabía nada. "Eh.bueno, de éso no estoy seguro. Pero, ¡mira!" dijo, cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza, "Seguramente lo inventó en el momento.para descargarse.o para tener algo qué contestarte.sabes que él es muy orgulloso"  
  
Todavía no sabía si creerle o no.pero de todos modos había una sola forma de averiguarlo: llamando a Touji y aclarar las cosas.  
  
"Gracias, Shinji-kun, me has hecho muy bien" dijo, y se dispuso a llamar a Touji. Pero eso no valió la pena, pues el timbre de la casa sonó, y ¡oh sorpresa! Era Touji. Al ver que era Asuka quien le abrió la puerta, se puso muy colorado. Y los dos dijeron al unísono:  
  
"Perdón"  
  
Al ver que los dos dijeron lo mismo, sonrieron, y volvieron a hablar juntos:  
  
"Te amo"  
  
FIN*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Notas de la Autora: Y?? No es hermoso?? A mí personalmente me encantó. Debo admitirlo, en algunas partes casi lloro; no creo que sea para tanto honestamente, pero lo que pasa es que como soy TAN sensible.*snif, snif*. Bueno, cualquier comentario que quieran, o me mandan un review o un mail a: ayanami_child@yahoo.com o rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com; estas últimas opciones son aconsejadas, pues me llegaron varias críticas de que no les fue posible dejarme un review. Por qué, ni idea. Así que les recomiendo que gasten tres minutos más de su preciado tiempo y me manden un mail, ok?? Bueno, muchos besos y gracias por leerME. Ah, si vos, Tsunami (o Camila B.) lo estás leyendo, plis, no me demanden por plagio (vos sabés de qué te hablo ()!!  
  
Arigato & Sayounara!!  
  
Watashi suki da yo (!! 


End file.
